Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三 Tokisaki Kurumi?) is the third spirit to appear in the series and is the most brutal spirit in the series. She is heavily obsessed with Shido Itsuka the youngest son of Goku and has the ability to manipulate time. Kurumi is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Kurumi was introduced as the main antagonist of the Kurumi Saga in Season One, but later became an anti-heroine and supporting protagonist. Personality Kurumi is a person whose character is difficult to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in her debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at Raizen High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. When Shido stated that he would not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her City of Devouring Time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake which could have killed them all, in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, Kurumi's initial response was to try to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds, even more, complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possesses affect the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to let Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school roof) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shido's kindness towards Kurumi has proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her goodwill was shown at the end of the Miku Saga, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. Before Shido's first date with Kurumi, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this. When Shido, Gohan and Tohka caught her, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" of her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Powers and Abilities Kurumi is the most dangerous as well as one of the most powerful spirits in existence, putting her on league with Tohka. Kurumi also has the capability to manipulate time and space and is the first character who is not a deity to control time and space. Her power level is about 125,000,000,000. Spirit Abilities * Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") * Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket * Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") * Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] ** First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerates time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' ** Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. ** Third Bullet: Gimmel'' [三の弾 '(ギメル') ']' (Effect Currently Unknown) ** '''Fourth Bullet:' Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' ** Fifth Bullet: Hei [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ]' (Effect Currently Unknown) ** '''Sixth Bullet: Vav' ['''六の弾 (ヴァヴ'')'' ''] (Effect Currently Unknown) ** Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. ** Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' ** Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） (allows Kurumi to share her senses with someone in a different a time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. ** Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' ** Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph '''[十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）]' (Effect Currently Unknown) ** Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc.; these clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 3 and in the epilogue of Volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life force). In order to get back her life force, Kurumi possesses the ability to absorb other people's time to refill hers using a red barrier she calls the ", the clock in her eye showing how much life force she currently has. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether the Angel has been summoned already or not) and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Kurumi has the ability to summon her spacequakes at will, as seen when she confronted Shido on the school rooftop. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Spacequakes at will, and even summon the . Relationships Kurumi and Shido - Kurumi first sought out Shido in order to consume him and gain the mana of the three spirits he had sealed up to that point. When he attempted to seal her like the previous spirits, she played along, before trying to make it clear that she could not be saved. She is very teasing and flirty towards him especially in regards to the time he was forced to dress up as a woman named Shiori. After Shido nearly gave his life to defend her from Kotori, she appears to have become more affectionate of him to the point where, at least for now, she has made no further attempts to consume him. She has offered him her help on occasion, but made it clear that she had her own reasons for helping. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists